1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile devices, and computer graphics processing for mobile devices, and more specifically processing of color and intensity attributes.
2. Background
Mobile devices are used in many settings including settings that have little or no light. When the mobile devices are used in this setting, light is emitted from the display or other parts of the mobile device. The emitted light from the mobile device has the potential to reflect off of the face of the mobile device user, and disturb people around the user. Other functions of an electronic device may also disturb others in settings such as a theater, concert hall, or observatory. Many mobile devices are not used effectively in low-lit environments because of the disturbance that is caused when the device is used. There is a need to improve the display of a mobile device, for example a low emission mode on a mobile device to reduce the light that is reflected off of the face or skin of a mobile device user.